Never Thought I'd Live this Day
by Colorici74
Summary: Sequel to 'Fatigue After All? '. Lavi and Lenalee haven't seen each other in four years. Now, somehow happens for Allen's favorite band to have a concert tonight, which would normally piss Lavi off, but seems like tonight is different. Why? Because she's there, too, just under another appearance, so he has to find her. Lavi x Lenalee.
1. A Small Twist In My Life?

_**A/N: Okay, I wasn't planning on writing this, but since I've got like 2 reviews requesting me a sequel, here it is. So, it's written for my beloved reviewers at that story XD Thank you guys XD You are da bomb XD**_

Never Thought I'd Live this Day

**~Lavi's POV~**

I sighed as turning on the TV. God, I was bored that day. There was nothing to do; I mean, N-O-T-H-I-N-G. The TV was filled with soap opera, cartoons and news, with absolutely no good movie or show or anything. Since a while I started to like some medical dramas, but those are late at night... I was too lazy to turn on the laptop or to go hanging out in the park or anywhere, plus, knowing that Yu could be around, I say better no.

*Ring, Ring*

I glanced around the room and spotted my blackberry which I took by stretching my arm towards it. I've got a text message for Allen.

_Lavi, you should see that, bro! The Forbidden Girls are coming in the city tonight for a concert! God, I think I'll go insane. I'll be at you in 10 minutes. I kiss you, let the rock echo, yahoo! _

_- Allen_

Eh? The Forbidden Girls? It should be one of those silly girl rock bands Allen always talks about. Allen is often very polite and never tends to kill his friends with what he likes/dislikes. He's often quiet about his preferences, and talks about topics like this just when he's asked.

But he can't help himself when's about the rock girl bands he likes. He's like a fanguy. I had been at some concerts, but not of this band. Actually, I haven't heard about this band before. Really, the concerts I've attended at totally sucked... I've got even some CDs...

Anyway, I sighed once again and turned off the TV, then flopped into my bed, staring at the ceiling. It was around 5 PM, and I had no idea how I was going to survive through that day. I would be lucky if my father would have guests tonight, but what could I do until tonight?

Um...

Um...

Um...

I think I'll just go at the concert. Oh, yeah, nothing can happen.

* * *

Uh, I'll take back my words now. The band was super popular, with... um... I'll just say many people attending at the concert. It was outside, and all the places were occupied. Luckily, Allen has bought tickets in the first lines, I think VIP places, but whatever. I could see the stage really well... It was at the level of my nose actually. But I still couldn't like it. It was hot, the atmosphere was heavy with all those people cheering and waiting for the concert to begin.

"Um... Allen, so, how many girls are in the band...?" I tried to made conversation with my snowy-haired friend, who was in complete ecstasy, for my big displeasure. He looked at me with curious eyes.

"Four. Why?"

"Oh, no, just askin'." I excused myself. He continued to cheer with the crowd, so all I could do was to sigh and look down at my watch. Around 9 PM. Somehow I felt proud that I survived through 4 hours since Allen has come. But there's still more...

All of sudden, what the heck, I found myself in the dark. Oh, I think it has begun. Oh, yeah, after a moment of darkness, the place got enlighten again, this time less bright.

Oh, yeah, the concert began actually. Even so, I couldn't hear any music, but saw some girls on the stage. Two guitarists, a drummer and a girl with a microphone and a guitar. Oh, I know. She's probably the vocalist, but also plays guitar.

Hm... Why does she seem familiar? In fact, I've never saw her before... She's sort of tall and slender, her skin was pretty pale, with purplish chin-length bob cut hair and bright green eyes. I peeked at Allen for a second, to realize that he was in the highest point of ecstasy at seeing that girl.

Ugh, whatever... Anyway, let's focus on the other girls on the stage. There was one who seemed somehow apathetic or perhaps just bored. Or scared. The one with another guitar, in vocalist's left part, behind with some meters, with some black make up around her eyes. Actually, everything was black at her, hair, eyes, clothes, everything, even the guitar. Is she emo or what? Goth?

Whatever, there's another one, in vocalist's right part, opposing the emo gurl... One with jar-shaped glasses... and darkish hair, but I can't see the shade really well because of the dim light. Anyway, her hair was tied into two braids and she was holding another guitar in her hands. She was pretty short, comparing with the other two girls.

And, finally, the one in the back of the scene, the drummer. Ew, she looks weird... I can't tell which color her hair is since the light makes it confusing, but it's something like a shade of red or blonde or peach or something, I dunno for sure. Ugh, she seems... weird. Whatever, I don't know how these girls could ever form a popular band.

Okays, back to the vocalist. I dunno why she seems so familiar, really... I guess girls in Japanese rock band look almost the same.

"Ehehe, so you like The Grasshopper!" Allen told me, "I also like her, she's so awesome!"

"?"

"Oh, you don't know, I forgot. No, I just saw that you were looking at her. Look..." He pointed towards that girl, the one I told you, the vocalist. "She's the vocalist and the rhythmic guitarist. Because she's the youngest in the band, the other members call her Grasshopper. Also, she's the leader of the band. The other, with black hair, is Miranda, the lead guitarist and the second command in the band. Then there's Lou Fa, the bass guitarist, and finally, Fou, who's the drummer.

"Um... The Grasshopper you say..."

"Okay, people, are you ready for ROCK?" the so-called grasshopper told in the microphone, a big smile occupying her lips. The audience, including Allen, yelled an enthusiastic 'yes', but she continued to play along. "I can't hear you! What are you saying? Oh, I understand! Okay, then!"

That's it, and the music began playing.

Oh, my... Why I have this vague sensation that I've heard her voice before? I mean, she seems so familiar... I've seen her before for sure... I mean, her voice and her look seem familiar...

"Um... Allen, you haven't told me what her name is..." I sneakily stated to Allen, but it was more like a question. I tried not to seem annoying knowing that Allen is conscious by the fact that I'm not a big fan of these bands he likes.

"You mean The Grasshopper?"

I nodded my head.

"Oh, I can't believe I haven't told you... Anyway, her name's Lenalee."

Lenalee...

LENALEE!

Oh, c'mon, it can't be _that_ Lenalee. There's probably another Lenalee... Plus, Lenalee's hair was long and wasn't even purple!

But he could change it at anytime, right? What if she cut it and then dyed it in purple? Nah, nah, it couldn't be! Her hair was beautiful, she wouldn't cut it...

"Um, Allen, do you know if Lenalee ever had her hair long?" I asked, probably disturbing Allen, but whatever, he didn't seem pissed-off at all.

"Well, no... What made you think about that? No, I'm sure about that... I know this band for pretty long and Lenalee always kept her hair short, bob-cut."

See, Lavi? You idiot. It can't be theLenalee you know... Still, she resembles so much. I mean, her voice, her cute figure and... um... Anyone noticed the way she smiles? I know, there passed some years and she could've changed, but she still resembles... Oh, damn... There has to be someone...

"Um... And, Allen, when do you say this band had been formed?"

"Um... Like three years ago, when Lenalee was like 20. Actually, their third birthday is in two months."

Um... I've met Lenalee like four years ago... which means that maybe it took one year for her to form a band with these girls... Just then, I heard the song playing its last notes. Okay, so I guess track no. 1 is over, because I heard Allen cheering:

"Lenalee, I love you!"

Oh, he's so pathetic sometimes.

Whoa...

Guess what. Lenalee paid attention to him... Whoa, I can't believe. That's my chance! Maybe if I can make her see me...

Smiling, Lenalee looked at Allen. "Seems like we have a big fan of our band..." she said with amusement as she helped him come on the stage. Oh, shit, she didn't see me... Instead, she focused on Allen. "So, my friend, why are you here tonight?"

I guess Allen was in seventh heaven. Grr... Lenalee's left arm was wrapped around his neck; she placed the microphone at his mouth so he could talk and be heard. And he did. "I'm here because I love you soo much! You're all awesome, girls!" he yelled into the microphone.

"That's good, my friend! So, do you have anyone with you?"

"Oh, yeah, I have, there's my good friend!"

"Oh, so he's a fan, too?"

**~Normal POV~**

"Yeah, he also loves you to death!" the white-haired guy cheered.

"That's good, my friend!" Lenalee replied with a huge smile on her face, "So, where is he?" she asked, her eyes searching all over the place.

Allen glanced all over the location for some moments, until he pointed at someone. At Lavi actually. "Lavi! Look, he's there!"

At Allen's words, it felt like a startle for Lenalee's heart. Slowly, her smile faded away, but she forced it back, convincing herself that it cannot be. Making courage to herself, she took a look.

* * *

**[TIME SKIP]**

**~Lenalee's POV~**

Okay, calm down, Lenalee... You survived through the concert with the thought that Lavi is there... What can stop you now? I mean, what's going on with you? I mean, you should be happy, not stressed, right? I'm wondering, will he recognize me? I mean, I've shortened and dyed my hair purple when I formed this band because I couldn't let anyone recognize me... I even have contacts to make my eyes green instead of purple. Plus, I made other minor changes... I've changed the way I walk, the shape of my nails, the perfume I use, even my handwriting. I've deleted my old MySpace account and created a new one, plus, I've slightly changed the shape of my eyebrows and my skin tone.

When I look at myself in the mirror and compare my actual look with an old photo of mine, I can't recognize myself. On the inside, I don't feel like a different person, but on the outside, I am a whole different person.

What do you think would happen if people would know that I've been a hooker? What would they say if they hear that I used to sleep with men for money? That I've been a slut?

I don't know what to say, really... Not even the other girls know my past.

Even so, he didn't change too much.

Of course he didn't, what the heck... There's just four years and he isn't needed to hide and stuff and live as a new person...

Whatever, this doesn't matter anymore. I washed my hands and removed the contact lenses from my eyes, just to find myself surprised how beautiful the natural shade of my eyes can be. After that, I washed my face and did all that stuff... You know, arrange the position of my hair and other things...

Finally, I left the damned restroom, breathing in, setting a tough and confident expression on my face.

C'mon, grasshopper! It's you, it's the grasshopper! It's the grasshopper who has survived through hard times and has formed a band and all the stuff...

I was taking swift paces, even if I was afraid, I just kept stepping to nowhere. Oh, yeah, I've stepped to nowhere... Until I've stopped stepping.

What if he has girlfriend?

...

And what? I'm a rockstar, what the heck! Everybody loves me! I have money for the most expansive gigolos in this world! I took back my pace. Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, I'm Lenalee Lee, you heard it, you little Lavi thingy? I'm Lenalee Lee, remember my name in your nightmares! L-E-N-A-L-

"Ouch!"

Shit, I've bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Oh, yeah, Miss Grasshoppy, be careful next time! Something can happen to your precious locks of hair!"

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

"Grrrr, How dare you..."

Oh, my... *Stops Breathing as Heart Beats Faster*

"S-Senpai?"

He gave me a smirk. "The one and the only." he said as retreating with some steps to display his body, which somehow pissed me off. And, like it wasn't enough, when I wanted to throw myself in his arms and live a cheesy love scene, he retreated even more. "Nah, nah, not so easy, Miss Grashoppy! Catch me firstly!"

"W-What?" I said, chuckling like I didn't hear what he just said. I mean, I haven't seen him in years and he is in the mood for playing games? "Grrr, come back or I'll kick your ass, senpai!" I yelled as chasing him.

"Na na na, can't catch me!"

"Grrrr, come back I said, you..."

"What, missy? You're not fast enough to catch me? C'mon, catch me!"

As I was running faster and faster, his speed increased as well. So, it was almost impossible for me to catch him. He's a bunny after all, right? It's natural for bunnies to run fast... Even if he took me by surprise with all the catch me stuff, it didn't piss me off too much to have a bit of fun with him. So, I started to play along.

We bumped into some people... We hurt some of them, but whatever, who actually cares?

"Hey, senpai!" I yelled to him. The distance between us was like 10 meters.

"What?"

"What was the name of that guy with that scar on the face? You know, the one who was with you at the concert?"

"Allen. Allen Walker." he answered between his pants. He was probably too tired to tease me or something, but kept running and gave me that short answer. Hm... Weird name for weird guy.

"He's cute."

"What?" And he stopped running. YES! Now I can catch him. "Now you like him?"

I curved my lips a little as trying to catch my breath. "Maybe, who knows? He surely wouldn't chase me around. Plus, he likes me and is probably free since likes girl rock bands..."

"I also like girl bands! And I'm free! And also have much money! And I have a butt in a million, see? While Allen is a... beansprout!"

I started to tease him by poking his forehead with my index finger. "Yeah, but he's better than a bunny with an eyepatch, you know... Yeah, let me see what's hiding underneath it..." I said, wanting to remove his eyepatch, but his hand, of course, ceased me.

"Don't touch it, Lenalee." he replied, still holding my hand which he gently kissed. I didn't really understand that move, but the atmosphere still remained heavy as he was kissing the back of my palm. "Please? Pretty please?"

"Wheah, whatever, you're so pitiful, boy..."

"Wheah, I'm not a boy, I'm 24 years old, you know! Plus, I'm older than you! You're just 23! More than this, I'll turn 25 next month, so I'm almost 25, what the heck! I'm not a boy, I'm a man!"

"Whatever, you're still a little boy to me..." I sulkily sassed, crossing my arms and turning around so I wasn't facing him anymore.

"Wheah, you're just a finicky girl to me..."

"Whatever."

Wheah [I think that's at least the fifth time when we use this word], but instead of turning around and sulking as well, I felt his arms sliding around my waist, then, after some moments, his minty breath brushing against my neck. "_My_ finicky girl..." he finally added as gently kissing my neck.

"Wheah, Lavi, you know we have to actually _date_ firstly... And talk... And get to know each other... And other stuff... "

"Wheah, whatever..."

"Now c'mon." I said, taking his hand.

"Where...?"

"At the restaurant, of course... To meet the other girls... Allen is there, too... You thought you would escape so easily?"

_**A/N: Okay, this is likely to have a Chapter 2 soon. You know, with what happens at the restaurant and stuff... Anyway, see you next time! In the next chapter there probably will be some limes, who knows... Anyway, there's gonna be some romance, but no lemons, I swear.**_


	2. You're Not You When You're Hungry

_**A/N: Okay, guys, I've officially changed my mind: this will be a three-shot, not just a two-shot. XD Just because I like the idea and I think it shouldn't be wasted so easily, I'll write more. XD Anyway, here's the new chappie XD**_

Never Thought I'd Live this Day [II]

**~Lavi's POV~**

Grrr, this girl never fails to annoy me. Now I'm finding myself... um... dragged by her, probably leaving the building... Lenalee hasn't learned yet about moyashi's appetite, I'm sure about this. Oh, and this girl... she surely is a former hooker, I can see it. I mean, she was a hooker, isn't it so? Hookers often have enough strength to drag you aside at their brothel without any big effort... I've experienced it, don't worry.

I don't know how, but she stands in front of a motorcycle now. More, she even wants to ride it. "C'mon, we don't have timeee! They'll have the desert without us!"

"Eh...? You have a motorcycle?" I asked, sweat dropping.

"Of course I do!" she replied like it's a normal thing, "I'm a rockstar, what the heck! Now c'mon."

Um... I'm not going to let her ride a motorcycle... especially if my person is there. No, no, this doesn't sound good... A psycho 23 year-old female guitarist who had been a hooker in her past... You knew she looks crazy, right?

Oh, yeah, like it wasn't enough, it started to rain. Grrrr...

"C'mon, silly 'cause life passes away quickly!" she impatiently yelled at me again.

Grrrr, why I have a vague sensation that I'll regret this? Whatever, I just took a seat behind her back, and cautiously wrapeped my arms around her waist. She doesn't even wear a helmet!

And it started...

The wind's blowing into my face and the rain's plinking into my eyes – I can't even correctly open them. Even so, she seemed alright at all. I think she has 200 km/h. "Lenalee!" I screamed, "Are you sure you're allowed to ride motorcycles?"

"I'm not. But who cares?"

Aaaah, she doesn't even know what's she's doing!

*Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan*

Um... What was that? Oh, no... Perhaps...

"LENALEE, YOU'VE KILLED THE NYAN CAT!"

"YEEEAH! 50 POINTS!" she exclaimed triumphantly, holding one fist in the air. "Yahooooo!"

Uh... I don't think I'm going to make it home alive... "Lenalee, slow down, please! The police will amend us!"

"Weeeeeeeeee!~"

Grrrrrrrrr, I'm soaking wet, sweating, tired, and riding a motorcycle with a psycho former prostitute in the middle of the night! Okay, what the heck is going on with me? Dad isn't probably wondering where the heck I am, cuz he probably has guests again! So, there's no one to save me!

AAAAAAAHHHHH!

"LENALEE, WATCH OUT AT THE DOG!"

"Where?" she asked confusedly, looking around for the dog. I smacked my forehead in annoyance. Damn, she killed the dog.

"LENALEE, I SWEAR I NEVER COME ANYWHERE WITH YOU AGAIN! YOU'RE A CRAZY, PSYCHO SLUT!"

And she bursts into laughter.

Grrrrr, she laughs now?

"I may be a slut, but you know I'm not having sex with you, Lavi!" she shouted gleefully, her laughter intensifying.

AAAAHHHH, I'll go insane! She is thinking about desserts and sex and other silly stuff now, when I'm about to die? Grrr, it's just Allen's fault! _He_ came at this concert! Plus, Lenalee sings stupid songs about inner power, light of the darkness and other thingies that make me go insane!

"Isn't it awesome, Lavi?"

"Yeah, yeah... After this shit, Lenalee, I swear I'm going to rape you to death! Both you and Allen! We'll have it in three!"

"Go ahead!" she said, shrugging, "I'm not a virgin anyway. I'm just worried for Allen, he looks really virgin."

Um... I know... Allen looks virgin. She's right. He's 22, but girls don't really look after him because he's weird in many ways. But who cares, the same thing happens in the case of me. Even if I'm not a virgin... But I look pretty good...

"Look, here we are." Lenalee announced, finally slowing down the speed. Uh, I mean, if I think... it happened really quickly, right? I mean, she killed a dog and a nyan cat and we talked a little about sex, and then... here we are! Dizzy, wet, tired, but alive.

It must be because of the speed.

Anyway, we entered the restaurant, probably wetting everything around us, and soon found Allen and the others' table. "Oh, dear, I'm so hungry!" Lenalee whined, taking a seat next to... um... Amanda. I think that was her name. The goth girl's name.

Good. Anyway, Allen was, as always, eating. Just eating...

Okay, whatever, in the end, the waiters couldn't say anything... You know, it came a little embarrassing how wet we could've been, but I guess they couldn't reprove us anything, so, we had... a midnight snack. I think.

Okay, then...

Then what?

Then nothing.

Oh, then this:

"So, girls, he's Lavi." Lenalee introduced me to her chick friends... Well, not much to say, just that they didn't seem really in the seventh heaven at seeing me... Amanda was quiet, the one with glasses was blushing, while the last one had her arms crossed and a indifferent expression settled on her face, asking if I'm Lenalee's boyfriend.

Which is NOT true at all. And, of course, both of us denied, even Allen denied, probably because of... envy?

Anyway, this doesn't matter at all... The girls introduced themselves, just to hear that Amanda's name is actually Miranda.

"So, Lavi..." Lenalee opened the topic firstly, "Your friend usually eats so much?"

I nodded my head, eating as well, 'cause, I have to admit, spending time with a psycho chick like Lenalee really makes you hungry. Just looking at her makes you hungry.

*Ring, ring*

Oh, that's my cell. I let the spoon down a little [we were eating soup] to answer... my father. Whoa, isn't he busy at this hour? I mean, there are soo many things to do... women, alcohol, guests, parties... Even sleeping. Plus, my father doesn't really care about me. He gives me money just to see gone. So, I could come back even at 6 AM. He wouldn't scold or taunt me 'cause he doesn't care about what's happening with me. And he never did. Just because mom is dead since I was 4, my teenage had been free... Somehow.

Oh... Now I get it.

It's the old panda, not dad. Oh, yeah, gramps really cares about me. He doesn't have a cell, so he probably stole dad's.

Now, I think you're wondering: what the heck his real problem is?

He's very strict with me, blah blah blah with all his Bookmaning thingy. I don't even understand what he has with me. Anyway, I answered, because he would get even worse if I would ignore him.

"Yo, jiji!" I saluted, trying to seem as cheerful as possible.

"Idiot! Where are you at 2 AM in the morning?"

Grrr, not again. So, I was right, it _is_ gramps. I'm always right, which comes kind of depressing, you know... Huh. I'm 25 for now, why do I have to tell my grandfather where am I?

"Listen, jiji... I can explain... The concert ended at midnight, and, how you see, it started to rain, so I and Allen stopped a little to have a snack until rain stops. Don't worry, we'll be back soon."

"It began to rain 10 minutes ago!"

"..."

"Now, seriously, where are you?"

"C'mon, jiji, I told you I'll be back quickly. Something complicated the things and I can't come RIGHT now... But I'll be back, I promise. Bye, I kiss you."

The call ended there, 'cause I really don't know how to explain him that I've met up again with a former hooker I've bought four years ago... Uh, tell me, have you ever heard of something that ridiculous? I've bought a prostitute who has formed a band Allen likes... I mean, this is... um, funny. Oh, oh, fate is so... curious and interesting sometimes.

The main problem is how I'll dry myself. I probably won't...

...

Anyway, knowing that I'll probably be flamed really ugly at home, I stood up, announcing everyone that I'll leave.

"Eh? Where are you going, Lavi? You haven't eaten your soup yet..." Lenalee curiously asked. I didn't pay too much attention to her, just took my cell, explaining monotonously:

"My grandfather will get mad if I'm not home in helpful time."

"Oh, in this case, Lavi, I can..."

"NO, NO, I'm not coming with you on the motorcycle again, no way!"

"Uh, okay, then I can come too; by feet, don't worry."

**~Lenalee's POV~**

Okay, I understand that Lavi is angry after that ride with the motorcycle... But he has no right to blame me... So, I've decided to take a walk with him, maybe I can calm him down a little.

The other girls stayed at the restaurant with Allen-kun, but promised they'll go home after they finish eating. It was quite surprising that the restaurant was still opened at that hour.

"Um, Lenalee, you sure you wanna come? It's raining and you're wet already..."

"Nah, don't worry; in fact, I like rain."

Weh, what's the big deal to walk him home? Of course I'm not going to remain at him... Uh, I don't think he was talking seriously when sayin' he'll rape me to death... Nah, he was just joking, that's sure. We both said 'goodbye' to our respective friends, then left.

"Okay, so, where do you live?" I friendly opened the topic as we both began to make our ways through the curtain of rain.

"Eh, there's a small neighborhood... I live with my dad and my grandfather... Not much to say, hehe. What about you?"

"Um, I don't really have a fixed home; I use to travel around the world with the girls... And, before the band... um... I've been waitress at a three-star restaurant in Tokyo. Also, I used to play guitar on the streets, and people gave me money to see me performing. That's how I've formed the band... The girls were working as waitresses in the same restaurant, but all had talents for music. When we gained enough money, we all left that job and started a band. Weird story, right?"

"Heh, who knows... Maybe it's not that weird..."

"What do you mean?"

"Eh, well, don't you think it's weird how I've bought you?"

... He's also a little confused about how we met, right? Ehehe... I think I can understand him... It's a little weird after all, right?

"Nah, don't worry, silly..." I encouragingly replied, resting my head on his shoulder, "Some people meet at the bank or at McDonalds... Don't you think that's weird?"

"Yeah, maybe." he sighed back, then stopped for a little, which I didn't really understand. I gave him a questioning look, just then noticed that he was holding out his elbow, probably inviting me to hook my arm around his. I smiled, accepting his invitation.

Then both continued to walk through the curtain of rain.

You know, it's pleasant to be around Lavi, even in rain. I know, it's big deal that we hold hands or something... That says in Asiatic cultures, but here we're not in public, so who cares if we're just friends? Water looks sexy on him, even if he's not naked.

I notice that he took off his bandana since our last meeting. I mean, when he bought me, he was wearing it. Does he look cuter without it or it's just the fact that he has grown up?

"So, when you'll leave the city?" he suddenly asked.

Oh.

I forgot we have to break apart again. I think that's why he had been a bit apathetic. Eh, but at least I can take his phone number or his email adress so we can talk more often. "Um... I think on Monday..."

"Um... Lenalee, I was wondering... Do you... Do you wanna go on a date with me, then? On Saturday? You know, before you actually leave?"

W-What did he say? My lips began to tremble as I watched the rain pouring on the ground. However, I kept quiet – I wanted to answer, but perhaps I didn't want. "Yes..." I mumbled, "Yes and no."

"What...? What do you mean?" he questioned me, his feet ceasing from walking and so mine did. "Oh... I understand if you don't want... Or if you already have a boyfriend..."

"No, no, it's not that..." I mumbled tiredly, taking back my arm so I could stand in front of him and face him somehow, "Just that... I don't want people around to say that I do this just because I want your money or something... But, you, Lavi, _you_ know I'm doing this because you're a really nice guy and I like you, right?"

"W-What? I mean, what do you mean, Lenalee.? I mean, of course I know..."

"Yeah, but what about your family?" I replied, "What will they say?"

He just goofily smiled to me. "Don't worry, Lenalee, not like they care what I'm doing. It's just my grandfather who's suspicious, but I'm sure he'll get to know you... I mean, how can an innocent girl like you be mean and hateful on the inside?"

"Oh... I guess you're right."

"Hey, look, here's where I live." he said after we closed that topic, pointing towards a... 'house'. Actually a huge beautiful villa.

Yeah, he said that he lives in a small neighborhood, but I don't really think so... That's what I was talking about. I mean, he's rich. He's way too rich. I may be rich, too, but it's not the same thing. I don't wanna be mistaken; I like Lavi... but... just not because he lives in a huge villa. I like him because he's nice, kind, you know...

Now, both of us are in front of his door. "Okay, Lenalee, so..."

Oh, I get it – he's talking about the date. "Um... What do you say about Sunday?" I suggested, looking up at him.

"Sunday...?"

He seemed surprised. I think he was expecting me to say Saturday or something, not Sunday since we leave on Monday. I smiled to him, nodding my head, nervously shifting the weight from my left foot to my right one. "Yeah. I think it'll be more beautiful if we do it on the last day we'll see each other, don't you think so? We'd enjoy the last moments..."

"Oh... I guess you're right." he bitterly replied, finally understanding what I mean. He tenderly wrapped one arm around my back, pulling me closer so I could nuzzle into his chest. His hand gently ran through my hair, somehow surprising me, but I embraced his actions, finding them extremely pleasant. "Right. You're right." his calm voice softly repeated under a sigh, and for some moments, we stayed like that until he broke the silence: "Oh, Lenalee, do you think Allen is alright?"

"Eh? Allen-kun? Why don't you call him?"

"Oh, right." he said, letting me go so he could take his cell. After some moments, he stated: "Yeah, but my cell is soaking wet now... Ew, whatever, he'll probably make it home alive. He's a survivor, what the heck. Anyway, good night, Lenalee. Oh, by the way, you surely are okay with walking home alone at this hour? I'm afraid anything can happen to you... A young lady walking alone at midnight surely is kind of attractive for strangers."

I smirked, shaking my head. "Worry not, my cell is waterproof." I explained, "I'll call my driver and tell him to take me home."

"Oh, then you want me to stay with you until he comes?"

"Nah, you should dry yourself until you don't get an ugly flu and ruin our date. Plus, my driver drives really fast, so it's no big deal to wait like 10 minutes for him to come."

He smiled to me once again, then gave me a small peck on the forehead. "I see that you're courageous. Anyway, I'll pick you up at 6 PM on Sunday, okay?"

"Sure!"

* * *

**~Lavi's POV~**

I entered my house, dreamily smiling to myself. Oh, yeah, I've set a date with Lenalee. And now's time to face the music and probably an angry Jiji, but it deserves. "I'm back home!" I yelled on the big hall of my villa, turning on the lights. "Anyone home?"

No answer.

Okay, maybe he has fallen asleep, who knows. I'll be flamed tomorrow. So, I've tip toed inside, then climbed the stairs to reach the floor and then my room, where I've firstly swapped my wet clothes with dry ones. Also, I've took a look through the window before going to dry my hair, to see that Lenalee was waiting for her driver outside. She seemed alright at all, so I calmly left my bedroom and took steps towards the bathroom.

And that's when Jiji kicks in. It had been a moment of silence between us until he started to... You understand it.

"Uh, Jiji, I can explain..." I awkwardly muttered, but I guess he didn't really care that I had a logical explanation, just pulled me by my ear without sayin' too many things. "I can explain, I swear!"

* * *

**~Lenalee's POV~**

"Hi, Angel." I cheerfully saluted my driver as taking a seat in the back. Angel smiled back to me as starting to drive.

"Seems like someone is happy today." he playfully remarked, "Anything special happened, ma cherie?"

Oh, yeah, I have the bad luck my driver to be French, and have some kind of a French accent. Well, he's not really French, but has grown up in France. As you see, his name is 'Angel' which obviously isn't a French name. "Ew..." I mumbled, not wanting to answer his question, instead just hummed: "Maybe. Who knows?"

"Well, I do not know, ma cherie, I just presumed anything happened since you look so happy... And I guess it is something really important for you since you have stood in rain..."

[Oh, yeah, if you noticed, he doesn't use abbreviations...]

I shrugged indifferently. "Maybe it is... I don't even know how much it matters, but it feels like it matters, you know..."

* * *

_**A/N: Eh, hope you liked it... Maybe I made it a little too cheesy, but I personally like how it turned out, ehehe... **__**^^ I'm sorry if you spotted any grammatical/spelling errors... I did my best to revise it.**_


	3. The Date Part I: Shopping Mania!

**A/N: Grrr, I dunno how to name this anymore. I realized that I need four chapters now because I don't wanna bother anyone with kilometric chapters [aka chapters longer than 4,500 words, which I personally kinda dislike]... So the date will be cut into two parts. And the story won't be called a three-shot anymore – it'll be a regular story for now, yeah. Sorry for so much bothering with the chapter organization... There'll be four chapters, but my mind could change and I could add a short epilogue as a fifth chapter.**

**And... in this chapter there'll be a little OOC-ness for Allen, but nothing too Out Of Character.**

* * *

Never Thought I'd Live this Day [III]

_**Saturday morning – 09:42 AM, Lavi's villa**_

¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸ ...¸.¤¸.¤*¨¨*¤ .¸¸.¸...¤*

Narrator: The city of Townsville... And what a beautiful city it is, full of–

Lavi [sleepy]: OH, SHUT YOUR MOUTH, CUZ YOU CONFUSED THE ANIME!

¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸ ...¸.¤¸.¤*¨¨*¤ .¸¸.¸...¤*

"LAAAVVVVIIII!"

Lavi groaned in exasperation as rolling in his bed. His annoying grandfather let him go to bed just at 4 AM and he couldn't sleep more than five hours so far. "If it's the narrator again, I'll kick his ass until death..." he yawned, burying his face into his pillow.

"Lavi, Lavi, Lavi, Lavi, Lavi, LAVI!"

Lavi felt his body shaking badly, but not because of fear or coldness, but because someone was applying force to shake it. The red-haired male just shifted to another position, refusing to open his eyes yet.

"Wake up, Lavi, WAKE UP!"

"Nah, nah, let me 1 more second..."

"WAKE UP, LAVI! WAKE UP!"

Lavi groaned as lazily sitting up. "Fine, fine, I'm up..." he muttered boredly as his feet found the touch of his carpet. He yawned once again as standing up, rubbing his left once-green-now-turned-red eye. "Yo, moyashi." he lowly mumbled, mostly ignoring him. He wasn't really sure why he decided to ignore his friend; he was mad at him, of course, but it felt like he was too tired to argue or fight anymore.

So, taking slow small steps towards the door, he somehow listened to Allen: "You've asked Lenalee out?"

Oh.

All of sudden, it started to make sense why Allen was so mad. Scratching the back of his head as opening the door, Lavi asked tiredly: "So what?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SO WHAT?" the other male protested. Oh, yeah, how could Lavi explain Allen the entire story? That he and Lenalee know each other... how they met, what's going on... He wandered through his hall, probably looking for the bathroom.

"Well," he replied, "Let's just say that I and Lenalee know each other since a little while..."

Awkward silence – Allen didn't dare to say a word. "Hey, chill out, dude, it's not like I'm trying to woo her or something... It's just a _date_." Lavi explained in the end as opening the door of his bathroom. He let Allen wait outside, but those two still discussed as Lavi was showering. "More than this, I think you should be happy – you'll probably get an autograph. You couldn't ask one from Lenalee yet, right?"

"Oh, sh*t, I forgot about that! I've got autographs from everyone, but I forgot to ask Lenalee!"

"See?" Lavi taunted him on an I-told-you voice, "You'll have the chance to get one at my date. By the way, who told you about it?"

"The other girls."

"So you still meet them?"

Allen sneakily smirked as leaning against the door of the bathroom. "I even got a VIP pass for three of their concerts." he whispered, a cool guy aura floating around him. "Which means that I can attend at three of their concerts whenever I want, without paying one cent. Isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"By the way, when's the date?" the younger boy curiously asked as trying to open the door of the bathroom a few inches to peek in; however, Lavi heard the creaking of the not-so-oiled hinges and sprinkled Allen with water so he immediately closed back the door.

"Tomorrow at 6 AM." Lavi's calm voice replied. "Or PM. I forgot which one I told her."

A confuzzled look set on Allen's cute figure. "How to set a date at 6 AM, bro...? Has anyone called you a weirdo before?

Lavi just shrugged indifferently. "Want to begin with those whose surnames start with A?"

"No, no need to disturb yourself, I believe you."

After those phrases, Allen couldn't hear the water falling for some moments, so he presumed Lavi finished showering. Instead, he heard the water from the washing basin after a time – so he deduced that his friend was brushing his teeth. "So... Did you plan anything?" Allen slyly reopened the discussion.

"About what?"

"Y'know... The date... Where you two will go, and stuff... What will you say when you'll call her in the morning..."

Inside the bathroom, Lavi playfully stared at his reflection into the mirror as taking the drier and beginning to dry his wet beautiful red locks, the warm air playing with them. "Why call her if she'll be next to me?" he teased his most probably virgin friend, trying to hold back a laugh at thinking about his most probable answer.

"What do you mean, dude?" Allen questioned him – he didn't really get Lavi's joke; just partially. He understood something, but not the whole.

"Well, I don't know..." Lavi jokingly – but still mockingly – whispered as changing the positions where the air was drying his hair.

All of sudden, just after Lavi's last affirmation, Allen's pupils dilated; now he understood the meaning of his friend's words. "Bro!" he called on a revolted voice, "Don't tell me you're planning on taking off her textile!"

And with that Lavi burst into laughter. "Don't worry, dude," he assured him, "I won't be aggressive with your precious grasshopper... Just maybe a little bit, but she doesn't look like she would mind, so I guess it'll be alright. I have to find some _caps_ instead..."

"LAVI!"

Following the last yell, another copious laugh raggedly escaped from the lips of the owner of the name invoked. "It's okay, bro, don't worry... They say that it takes three dates until the textile thingy. Since it's just the first time we date and she leaves on Monday, there won't be anything. Plus, I'm not that kind. You know, always womanizing." Then, on a slyer voice: "But what about you, my darling... Are you planning on remaining a virgin for your whole life?"

Allen blushed furiously, feeling like he wants to enter the bathroom and kick Lavi's butt, however, managing to refrain himself. "What do you mean, dude?" he sharply griped, "Of course I'm not virgin! I'm 22, what the heck!"

"Oh, really?" the red-head blankly replied, "Then tell me how your first time went like." he boredly demanded, knowing that Allen will probably use a clichétic lie as an answer, then lose himself into so many lies.

"Well," the snowy-haired male nervously began, his index finger brushing against the surface of his chin. He thought for some moments, until an idea popped in his head. "It was at beach! At sunset, you know!"

Lavi vacantly smirked, paying more attention on his look than on the actual topic or the actual discussion he had with Allen – it looked to be much easier than he thought. "Weren't mosquitoes...? And wasn't the sand annoying both of you, entering your shoes, clothes, everything? Wasn't it chilly at sunset?" he began to teasingly bombard the helpless mercury-eyed boy at the other part of the door with questions.

So, Allen remained crestfallen, with these sounds printed on his lips: "Uh, um..."

"Whatever, bro, you don't have to explain me. Everyone has his personal problems." Lavi finally decided, ending his daily morning routine, the sound of water flushing into the WC being heard into the background. As leaving the bathroom, he continued freshly: "Just be sure you'll hook up with someone soon."

Allen sneered as staring with scorn at his friend, both of them going downstairs. "Weren't you tired?"

"Well..." he sighed, "Let's just say that I've had enough sleep two nights ago. Now let's eat something 'cause I'm hungry..."

Finally, after some time, they managed to reach the kitchen.

Allen sat down at the table, 'cause he wasn't hungry [if that's possible] because he had already eaten. Probably he already ate in the morning since he was still in ecstasy due to the concert last night so couldn't sleep.

But he didn't seem tired at all.

...

Lavi opened the fridge with somehow laziness and scanned around for some moments until he picked the butter. "So..." Allen said, "Seriously, now do you know where you two will go?"

"Ew, does it really matter? As long as we'll have fun, who cares?" the older male answered as playing around at the coffee machine, but the other boy didn't seem really euphoric with the answer he got.

"Uh, you boy are phenomenal!" he protested angrily, his elbow resting on the edge of the table, "You're a millionaire but have bread with butter as breakfast and wear shoes that cost 20 dollars!"

"So what?" the so-called millionaire replied monotonously, pointing towards his fridge as waiting for his coffee to be prepared, "See it? It's a cheque I've got from my father on my birthday, eh. He told me to deposit it at the bank but I've been too lazy all this time and let it pinned on the fridge." Lavi explained as walking towards it, "It started to get a little greasy and oily and has some food stains over it but whatever... I'll deposit it someday. _Someday_."

A sly drop of sweat formed in the corner of Allen's forehead as annoyance started to overwhelm him. I mean, so many people wish to have Lavi's money and he just doesn't care about them.

But Allen's main questions weren't answered yet. How could Lavi ask Lenalee out? How could be possible those two to know each other? If it's true, since when does he know her? Are they close? Why hadn't Lavi told Allen if he made a new friend?

After Lavi finally got his coffee, he took a seat next to his friend and started to have his breakfast, arousing Allen's anger even more. "Okay, at least, have you done anything, man? Even picked a nice tux or something? Chosen the perfume?"

Lavi just quizzically stared back as taking a sip of his espresso. "What do you mean, bro? The date's tomorrow... Right now it's just 10:15 AM; we have enough time until tomorrow at 6... um... PM. Or AM. And, by the way, who wears tuxedos? They're annoying and make you feel hot... and to sweat... Plus, it's summer..."

The snowy-haired boy just smacked his forehead.

But what wouldn't he give for an autograph?

* * *

_**After breakfast – 10:22 AM**_

Allen heavily coughed as exploring Lavi's wardrobe. "C'mon, bro, since when haven't you opened this thing?" he complained as revealing a dusty light green tuxedo. Lavi just nervously scratched the back of his head, self-conscious that since a long time ago he wore the same clothes again and again. For example, if he wears some clothes today, he washes those he wore yesterday and wears them next day, washing the other ones. That's how it works.

He never wears tuxedos because, at any special or formal event or something, he prefers not to attend and to leave the house. He had never been on a date before, he had to admit. He is the sort of boy who'll be a bachelor his entire life, live on his own, alone, and have no kids. Also, Lavi deeply hates babies and little children... He just hates them, hates them, I mean HATES them.

And he kinda started to get accommodated with this style of life. Who needs a wife? He can always pay hookers if he needs... _accompaniment_. He doesn't need anyone to iron his shirts or to tie his neckties 'cause he doesn't wear any. Why bother to take someone cook for him when he can always use the services of so many restaurants in the city waiting for him?

He's more like someone without roots... Yeah, that's true – he has a home, but doesn't have any inclinations towards anything. He somehow graduated the college but doesn't plan on having a job, leave the city, etc, so it's exaggerated to talk about getting married or having a family.

Even so, he has to admit that...

... since a little while, he started to feel lonely. Firstly, he didn't really understand why he felt nice every time anyone touched him. Then he started to feel unease at seeing little boys hugging their mommies.

He considered that this is probably an aftermath of the fact that he never had a mother. Not with her dead when he was 4. But, whatever, since he doesn't remember a single thing about her, not even her figure, it doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't mean anything for him. He doesn't know if it would have been better with his mother alive, so he prefers just to stop thinking about her since his dad doesn't give a sh*t on her death.

"Well, there's a little while..." Lavi explained patiently, "...but I'm not gonna wear a tuxedo, what the heck."

"Then what?"

"I don't know... Something casual, I guess? It'll be a date we want both to enjoy, not fool around about how we should dress and stuff... You know, a nice shirt would be great paired with some jeans..."

Sighing to himself, Allen responded: "Whatever, we'll take care of this later. Now we have another business to do."

Lavi just raised an eyebrow. "What do we have to do? Oh, c'mon, you're acting like this date would be something really important like Word War II, but it's just a date and we can do everything tomorrow, dude! There is enough time! We just have to find some nice clothes, a nice perfume and some flowers and that's it... No big deal, see?"

"There is NOT enough time, bro! It's about my autograph so everything has to be perfect! Now let's go shopping. We need... um... things. And we'd better buy new clothes 'cause those are overused."

"Yeah, yeah, you mean over_un_used."

* * *

_**At shopping – 10:46 AM**_

"What do you think about this?" Allen questioned as revealing a light blue colored tuxedo. Lavi hesitated for some moments, trying to decide if it's wise or not to say the most probable answer he could give. Analyzing the totally ugly piece of cloth in front of his eyes, he repeated blankly:

"I told you I'm not wearing tuxedos."

Allen groaned. "Then what?"

Lavi groaned back as snatching a hanger with a pale yellow shirt. "That's elegant, casual and _formal_." the boy explained in revolt, "I don't need a tux to seem formal, you know?"

"Yeah," Allen replied like a nagging wife, "But if you choose a light color like that, you can't have white buttons 'cause she won't handle to unbutton them!"

Blood rushed up to Lavi's cheeks, painting them in a darky blush – Allen hit him in a sensitive point again. Ironically, that kind of discussion should have been sensitive rather for Allen than for him. "Shut up!" Lavi protested nervously, holding his fist in the air, trying to avoid the topic, "This is perfect!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just go and choose something to work with that. My autograph is waiting on the road."

Lavi just sighed deeply as following his The Forbidden Girls obsessed friend through The Big Adventure of Shopping at the Mall.

_**At shopping [Part 2] – 11:02 AM**_

"Oh, moyashi, look at this." Lavi attempted in stealing the attention of his shorter friend, who turned around to see what he wants. "I think these would work. Gray works with yellow really well."

Allen got closer and analyzed that pair of trousers the eyepatch-wearing bunny discovered in that agitation of colors, shades, shapes and combinations of different clothes. Some moments of silence from Allen, Lavi biting his lips as waiting for the answer. "Um... Yeah, gray works with yellow." the younger male decided sharply, "...but wouldn't black work better?"

Lavi reflected wisely, pondering all the data he had. "Um... Yeah, but it would look too clichétic... Gray is better because offers her the possibility to notice that I have imagination."

Allen sent him a bored look as taking the gray pair of jeans. "Whatever. Let's go choose some cologne, then we'll go and search for a nice pair of shoes."

_**At shopping [Part 3] – 11:13 AM**_

"Um..." Allen began as sniffing the sweet scent the small transparent glass bottle was emanating in the air. "This is nice..."

Lavi rolled his eyes, then swiftly snatched the bottle of scent, reproving: "Yeah, but it's called 'Rock Princess', see, silly? More than this, you shouldn't be worrying about the cologne. I'll use my usual one, S8."

"Oh, yeah, but you're using something too cheap for a millionaire! Plus, it has a weird name... S8? Don't tell me you wanna wear things costing 20 dollars again!"

Lavi sighed. Why is everything so complicated? What shoes he wears, what cologne he uses, what color the buttons of his shirt have... He never saw Allen agitating like this. It isn't _his_ date, it is _Lavi's_ date. He just wants to go on a 'date' because he's curious why dates are so special and so big deal. He wants to do this not because he wants to hook up with Lenalee or stuff, so does it really matter? She leaves, and he just wants to say goodbye in a nice manner.

"Oh, yeah, but I'm not gonna smell like a rock princess, you know! Just let me choose what fits me, moyashi!"

* * *

_**After shopping – 01:35 PM**_

**~Lavi's POV~**

Okay, after that shit finally ended, we headed back home. Yeah, to _my_ home, where we recapped what we've bought. Firstly, I'm definitely going to wear that yellow shirt because I like it. Allen bought some neckties, but I don't find them necessary. I don't wanna be left out of air... I mean, I don't think Allen is capable to tie a necktie with that deformed arm of his.

But it would be acceptable if I'd keep it loosely tied around my neck. Yeah, I think it would give me a cool guy air, so I'll pick a necktie to fit.

About the trousers – they remained gray. Oh, and the shoes... I wanted something classical, so black. Then I'll probably combine everything with a belt and that's it. No one would probably recognize me as a millionaire.

I've also set what perfume I'll use: my usual S8.

"Okay, dude," Allen told me, "Take this."

He slowly stretched his arm towards me, his palm opened, supporting the weight of a white earphone. I looked up at him, curious. "What's this?"

"It's like a pager," he explained. "You thought I'd let you alone at your first date? We'll keep communicating, and I'll always be like 20 yards behind you."

Oh, no. This crazy guy! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no and, again, I repeat, NO, I won't let this happen! I'll kill him if he follows me around! Do you imagine my date if he'll be permanently following me? I mean, if I and Lenalee will be at the restaurant, he'll be under the table? Ruining everything?

No, no, no, no, I'm NOT into this. No, that's sure, I'm NOT into this.

* * *

_**Sunday evening, 05:57 PM**_

I parked my white Lamborghini [to be honest, I have no idea what model it is... I think the best sold one but I'm not sure. All I know is that it reaches like 310 km/h] in the front of the hotel I knew Lenalee was staying at.

"Okay," I told the snowy-haired boy next to me, "I'm going in to pick her up. If you're not inside the trunk until I'm back, I'll kill you in tortures." I threatened him, and he fearfully nodded his head at me. "Good. We'll communicate through the earphones. Now f*ck off from here, in the trunk, until I don't kick your ass! And it'll HURT! With all capital h, u, r and t."

Oh, yeah, I don't know how, but I've agreed with him following me. Now I kinda regret this, but whatever, it doesn't matter anymore 'cause everything is set already. I made my way towards the entrance, with a bouquet of pink peonies in my hand, dressed, how I told you, in those gray trousers and pale yellow shirt, combined with a dark yellow necktie loosely tied around my neck and a brown belt, keeping one of my hands in my pocket. However, the belt couldn't be seen because I don't like to tuck my shirt into my trousers, therefore I let the hems out.

I looked up at the hotel's façade before entering [I also have to say that the hotel had... um... many floors; I don't exactly know how many, but at least 6]. It was painted in purple, five golden glowing stars watching over together with the lighting name of the hotel. I took a deep breath, checked again if Allen was gone, then entered. Lenalee initially told me she is staying at room 324, so I firstly took the elevator to the third floor.

There was a mirror on the wall of the elevator, so I've taken the change and adjusted my look a little.

Oh, I almost forgot. I quickly took the microscopic bottle of mouthwash and quickly sprayed some in my mouth before beginning to search for her room. Oh, yeah, this is just Allen's imagination. He bought me a small, really small bottle of mouthwash, that small that I can keep it in my pocket, and changed the cork with a small cylindrical sprayer. Yeah, yeah, he's that way. I think he's a little obsessed with getting an autograph, that's all. Otherwise, I can't find another logical and rational explanation.

Okay, since I sprayed just a little amount of mouthwash, I wasn't needed to spit it and stuff. So, after I found her room, I knocked at the door and waited, shifting the weight from my left leg to my right one.

I studied the hall a little while waiting. It was really quiet and empty, and a little dark because there were no windows, just bulbs, with a brown carpet on the floor. I have to admit that it seemed beautiful, but I guess it is normal since it is a 5 stars-hotel.

Oh, and, the door finally opened. "Hi, Lenalee!" I cheerfully saluted the girl standing in front of me, between the brownish doorjambs. She saluted me back, giving me that a bit crazy girl smile as we simultaneously exchanged some pecks on the cheek. "And these are for you." I told her as holding the bouquet out and she took it.

"Oh, thank you! They're so beautiful! Peonies are my favorite flowers, by the way."

... You've already guessed that I've bought those flowers randomly, right? Or Allen bought them. Oh, now it makes sense. Allen surely knows what her favorite flowers are, knowing that he's a fan of the band.

"Um, I'm going inside to put them in water. I'll be back in a minute." she announced and I amiably approved through a quick nod, so she went inside.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was it. I wanted to make it longer, but I was afraid it would bore you, so you'll see the rest in the next chapter.**


End file.
